James Potter, What Have You Done?
by KayCal
Summary: (Rewrite of my 2012 story) When James Sirius Potter smashes a time-turner, he and four others are transported back to the past. Who will they meet, what will be revealed, and more importantly: how will they get home?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I wrote the original version of this story waaaaay back in 2012, but after reading** **some of** **the** **reactions on tumblr to (what I'm pretty sure is a fake)** **summary** **of** _**Harry Potter and the Cursed Child,**_ **I was inspired to re-write it** **and fix some of the grammar and spelling errors I made back then.**

 **The plot, characters, etc. are still the same, but I tried to fix some of the details based on the information that has been released since 2012.** **Some** **details** **might** **still** **be a bit off, but hopefully it doesn't interfere with the story too much** **(as I re-wrote/edited this in just 2 hours).**

Sometime during the Christmas holidays, Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley were lying on the floor of Number 12 Grimmauld Place; babysitting the Potter children while Harry and Ginny attended to some business in London. The house had been completely re-done since the events of the Battle of Hogwarts, with new paint, décor, and a friendly sense of warmth that hadn't been present when there was a portrait that screamed every time someone entered the house.

Technically, the two were just there to watch nine year-old Lily, but Harry had instructed them to keep an eye on James and Albus, too.

Lily was sitting in the corner occupied with a gossip magazine (Rita Skeeter often had a whole gossip column dedicated to Teddy and Vic), but her eyes remained focused mostly on the couple. Teddy had sprawled out, laying head-to-head with Victoire on the rug that covered the majority of the floor. They stared at the ceiling of the living room, which had been enchanted by Ginny to display the night sky, even during the daytime hours. Occasionally the two would point out the constellations that they recognized, but most of the time the air was filled with nothing but idle chit-chat.

"So Vic, how is it being Head girl?" Teddy asked. He tried to look at her over his hair, which he had been changing every few minutes to amuse Lily.

"Oh Teddy, it's wonderful!" Victoire gushed. "I can do whatever I want and no one even raises an eyebrow because I'm Head Girl."

Teddy laughed, trying to picture what she meant by 'anything she wanted.' Knowing her, that probably just meant going to the kitchen at night for a late study snack. At least, that's what it had meant for her since Teddy left school.

"I just wish you were there, too," she sighed and rolled over onto her stomach. With her arms propping her up, she smiled at him and asked, "How's training going?"

At nineteen years old, he was currently in his first year of Auror training under his godfather. While it was a career that Teddy had wanted for most of his life, he had to admit that there is a lot more to it than he had been led to believe. Certainly a lot more paperwork.

"Harry is killing me!" Teddy groaned. He copied Victoire's earlier motion and flung himself over so he was lying on his stomach. "So much practicing, and spell work, I never seem to get a break! And on top of all that, there seems to be a never-ending stream of forms and reports that have to be filled out."

Victoire giggled, but before she could tease him, Albus and James rushed into the room, arguing.

"Teddy! Al took something from me, and he won't give it back!" James whined. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and stomped his foot while he pouted; for a thirteen year old, he sure acted like a little kid.

Teddy sighed and sat up while he tried to assess the situation. Unnoticed by the others, Lily put her magazine down and looked at Albus. She could see that he had something gold in his hand, and her curiosity won out when trying to figure out what it could be. She slowly crept up behind him and snatched it before he could react.

"James is this what Al took?" She asked, holding it up in front of her face. James swung around to smile at her, hazel eyes twinkling.

"Why yes, Lily-flower, it is," he replied in a warm tone. "Now if you would just hand it over to me-"

"Is that a time-turner?" Victoire asked, interrupting James before he could get it back from Lily. She held her hand out for the younger girl to bring it to her, but James blocked Lily's path at the last second.

"Maybe…" James mumbled, trailing off. He was still standing in Lily's way, and managed to put his hand on her shoulder to further block her. "I might have accidently stumbled across it in Dad's locked drawer, in his locked office."

He gave them a nervous smile. _Caught._

"James Sirius Potter, what are we going to do with you?" Teddy asked, running a hand through his turquoise hair. James copied him.

"Now you see why I took it from him!" Albus exclaimed. He rolled his eyes before glaring at James, and went to try and free Lily from his grasp.

James' eyes flashed nervously. He needed that time-turner to play one of the greatest pranks of the century; without it, it would take him at least a week to set up everything he had planned. He decided he could easily take the time-turner from little Lily's hands, and if he had to push her over to get it. . .well, he'd apologize later.

Before Albus could get to him, James took his chance. He managed to get it away from her easily, and her grip hadn't even been that tight around it. He turned to make a run for his bedroom before Teddy could get up and catch him, but unfortunately he tripped on the corner of the rug that had been sticking up.

He fell to the ground, hard, and the time-turner shattered under him.

Purple smoke enveloped the room around them, until none of them were able to see for than two inches in front of them. The room started spinning, and next thing James knew, he was falling again.

Once the world stopped spinning around him, James landed on a rug similar to the one that had tripped him. That fall hurt even more than the first time, but a few seconds later it was made even worse when everyone else landed in a heap on top of him.

"Get off me," he mumbled in pain.

"James Potter, what have you done?" Teddy cried. Just about as he was about to give Teddy the lecture of the century, he was distracted by Victoire tugging on his shirt sleeve.

"Uh, Teddy..." Victoire started nervously. "Why are there two wands pointed at us right now?"

Teddy looked up from where he had been glaring at James, and saw some oddly familiar strangers pointing their wands at the group.

The first was a man with a pointed hat and a long white beard; his blue eyes narrowed dangerously. Next to him was a much younger-looking man with curly brown hair and grey eyes. They were both dressed in out-of-date wizarding robes, and certainly did not look happy to see the kids on the floor.

Lily whimpered at the intimidating sight, and Victoire risked moving around and wrapped her arms around her shaking form.

James stood up and made a hand gesture from and old Muggle show that meant, 'we come in peace'. Once it was clear that the strangers weren't going to throw spells at them, all five kids stood up next to each other.

For some reason, James was smiling like he was the only one who knew exactly what was going on. Albus, on the other hand, was trying to hide behind Teddy. Teddy grabbed Victoire's free hand, and her other held Lily.

The strangers still had their wands pointed at them, but still made no move to attack.

"And who would you be?" the bearded man asked calmly.

"I could ask you the same question," James said. He placed his hand on his hips and glared at the two men. "Why are you in our house, with your wands pointed at us?"

"This isn't your house!" the other man exclaimed. James was about to reply with another witty comeback when he looked around and saw it really WASN'T his house. It looked like his house on a structural level, but James was pretty sure they didn't have stuffed house-elf heads on their wall; Aunt Hermione would kill them if they did. The house was also a lot darker and dustier than he remembered.

He turned to Teddy, who looked as if he was just now taking in their surroundings as well.

"Um, Ted, you want to take this one?" James asked. Having fully lost his nerve, he ran to hide behind Teddy, pushing Albus into sight in the process.

Both of the strangers gasped when Albus stumbled out in front of them.

"Harry?" the dark haired man asked. Al shied away and looked down at his socks instead of meeting their shocked expressions. He loved his father, but being compared to him (or mistaken for him) made him uncomfortable.

"Um, no. Albus actually." Al replied, still avoiding eye contact.

"No, I'm Albus." The old man chuckled. "Albus Dumbledore."

Teddy, James, and Victoire gasped as they all realized why these strangers looked so familiar, but Lily remained in the dark as to what was happening.

The two men in front of them were Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black.

They were in the past.

* * *

Teddy reacted first. He turned around and smacked James on the side of the head.

"What did you do?" he exclaimed.

"I tripped?" James offered weakly. Dumbledore coughed, bringing their attention back to him.

"You don't seem hostile," he observed. "And just the fact that you managed to get in this house says something about your situation. Why don't you come explain yourselves in front of the Order? "

Something in his eyes made them think Dumbledore knew exactly who they were. They hadn't noticed it before, but there was am all-knowing expression present in his features that was lacking in everyone else's.

The five time-travelers were led into the kitchen, where there was a large group of people already present. They recognized many familiar faces staring back at them, albeit much younger than they remembered.

Harry and Ron were whispering to Hermione, Ginny was talking to her mother and Bill, and Fred and George were having a conversation about their latest prank. Also present in the room were a very gruff-looking Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

While the older time-travelers were occupied gaping at the scene in front of them, Lily had other ideas.

"Dad!" Lily yelled, and ran out of Victoire's gasp. She ran over to the table and hugged a very confused Harry Potter.

"Er, Professor, who's this?" Harry asked Dumbledore. The girl was clutching him so tightly, he hugged her back just to not seem rude.

"Apparently your daughter, mate." Ron laughed, patting Harry on the back. "Wait to go!"

Lily looked up at Harry with wide brown eyes.

"You don't remember me?" she started to tear up. Teddy scooped in and rescued her from her teenage father. Harry was very confused; he was only a few years older than that girl, and he was certain he didn't have a daughter.

"Well, I think it's about time for introductions. Judging by this smashed time-turner, I'd say these five are from the future." Dumbledore smiled, holding up the time-turner no one had seen him retrieve. James, always ready to be the center of attention, stepped forward.

"What do you want to know about us?" he asked the general group.

"Nothing that reveals too much of the future," Dumbledore warned.

"Okay, well. We are from a faraway land known as 2017. I'm James Potter-"

"Full name, please." Dumbledore requested.

"Fine I'm James _Sirius_ Potter-"

Sirius' eyes widened. He felt honored that he had a partial namesake in the future. If James' name said anything about him, he was most certainly Harry's future son.

James continued, "I'm thirteen, Gryffindor, and prankster extraordinaire. If you haven't already guessed, I'm Harry's oldest and _coolest_ kid."

He ended his speech with a bow. Harry was sitting wide-eyed, while Ron was cracking up next to him.

Through his laughter, Ron managed to ask a question. "Who's your mum, kid?"

James chuckled, anticipating his uncle's reaction.

"Ginny."

Ron's laughing died off immediately. Harry's eyes looked ready to pop out of his head. James just noticed his mother, sitting a few seats away, staring at the table and blushing furiously.

"That's my sister!" Ron yelled at Harry. Even Mrs. Weasley looked a bit taken aback—although she was mostly relieved—at the revelation.

"Sorry?" Harry offered weakly; he was blushing furiously and refused to look in Ginny's direction. Everyone's attention turned back to the children as Albus stepped forward next. They all took in his appearance—messy black hair, much like James' and Harry's, and bright green eyes shining behind a pair of glasses.

"Well, considering you are an exact replica of Harry—minus the scar-I'm going to assume you're his, too?" Ron asked while glaring at Harry.

"Yeah," Albus offered sheepishly.

"Go on then." Fred and George said, while also glaring at Harry.

"I'm Al-"

"Full name Al!" James sing-songed, grinning devilishly.

"I'malbusseveruspotter" Al mumbled.

"What was that?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Knowing they wouldn't let him go without a full introduction, he took a deep breath, "I'm Albus Severus Potter."

* * *

The room erupted in chaos, and even Sirius was glaring at Harry now. Albus was blushing, and Dumbledore was smiling fondly.

"Why would you name your kid after Snape?" Sirius shouted. "The creepy possibly-still-a-death-eater who hated your father, doesn't seem to particularly like you either, and had a gross obsession with your mother?" Harry looked confused, too. He hated Snape; what changed?

Figuring he wasn't going to figure it out himself, he figured asking Al himself would be the best option, "Why did I name you after Snape?"

"It's complicated, and I can't really explain because of the information it will reveal. Can we just drop it?" Al asked in reply.

Most of the room nodded, and Al continued, "I'm eleven, and in my first year at Hogwarts. I'm the most responsible of the Potter kids, and I'm trying out for chaser next year."

Al went to go sit down, when Ron stopped him.

"What house are you in?"

Albus mentally cursed; he had been trying to avoid that question.

"Slytherin." he muttered. It wasn't because he was ashamed of his house, he actually had quite a bit of house pride, but he knew that Slytherins were not considered to be good people in this time period.

The rest of the room's jaws dropped at the information. All of them were thinking the same thing: Albus seemed so nice and shy; how did he end up in Slytherin?

Their thoughts were interrupted by little Lily.

"I'm Lily Luna Potter," she smiled.

"At least it sound like I got a say in naming that one," Ginny muttered too low for anyone to hear.

"Bloody hell, Harry. How many times did you knock my sister up?" Ron interrupted again.

"Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed and hit him upside the head.

He rubbed his hand over where she had smacked him while Lily continued.

"I'm nine, and the youngest." she did a little curtsy and proceeded to push Victoire forward.

Victoire gave a slight wave.

Everyone stared at her, trying to figure out where she fit into the equation. With silvery-blonde hair and blue eyes, she didn't look like a Potter or a Weasley.

"Please tell me you aren't mine," Harry pleaded.

Victoire giggled. "Nope. I'm Victoire Gabrielle Weasley. Seventeen, Ravenclaw, Head Girl, and the oldest of the Weasley grandchildren. I also have two younger siblings: Dominique and Louis."

"You don't look like a Weasley." Ron said, causing Hermione to hit him again.

"Don't be rude, Ronald!"

"Who's your father, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Victoire walked back to wear she had been standing and grabbed Teddy's hand before casually pointing a finger Bill.

Mrs. Weasley squealed and hugged him, while he was wearing a look of shock that perfectly matched Harry's earlier one.

"Who? W-What?" he stuttered, causing Victoire to roll her eyes.

"My mum's name is Fleur," she supplied.

"That girl from work?" Bill asked, at the same time Harry said, "From the Triwizard Tournament?"

Victoire nodded and watched a faint blush creep up her father's face at the thought. It was cute. Ron and Harry shared a smile, remembering Fleur.

Finally it was Teddy's turn to introduce himself. He stepped forward, and before he could even speak, was interrupted.

"Why's your hair blue?" Fred asked. The others looked curious as well, but most had chalked it up to fashion of the future.

"I'll get to that." Teddy replied.

Just as he was preparing to introduce himself (for the second time), the portrait of Sirius' mother started screaming in the hallway. Somebody had entered the house and tripped over the coat hanger on their way to the living room.

"Oh, shut it!" they heard a woman's voice yell at the portrait. Sirius went to greet the newcomer and hush the portrait, returning moments later with none other than Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin—who had been out together on patrol. As soon as they entered the common area, Mad-Eye and Kingsley gave a brief nod before leaving for their shift.

Teddy's voice caught in his throat. It was already going to be difficult trying to explain himself so close to the year of his birth, and he wasn't sure he could handle it now that his parents were there.

"Wotcher," Tonks muttered in greeting before going to find her seat. Remus took a seat in the empty chair next to Sirius.

Only once they were settled did they notice the other kids standing awkwardly in front of everybody.

"Who are they?" Tonks asked.

"Harry and Ginny's kids James, Lily, and Albus along with Bill's kid Victoire from the future. We were just finding out who he is." Ron informed her. Both she and Remus were now wearing confused looks as everyone turned their attention back to Teddy.

He took a shaky breath. "Er.. I'm Teddy..."

"Full names." James reminded him. Teddy elected to ignore him.

"I'm nineteen, but I was in Hufflepuff and was Head Boy during my time at Hogwarts. I'm training to be an auror now, which is going great. That's pretty much all there is to know."

Teddy went back to stand with Victoire, but not before shooting a wistful glance at his parents that he hope went unnoticed by the rest of the Order. Victoire knew how hard this must be for him more so than the rest of them, and rubbed his back soothingly.

"You didn't explain your hair," Harry said, more vocal now that they weren't discussing his kids.

"And if she's the oldest in the family, but you're older, who are you?" Ron added.

"Why won't you tell us your full name?" Bill asked, slightly glaring at Teddy's hand intertwined with his future daughter's.

Teddy looked like a deer in headlights; he wasn't expecting them to be that interested in him.

"Um, well…" he fumbled. Everyone was looking expectantly at him, and he had to focus on his hair staying turquoise instead of pink from embarrassment.

"Teddy," Victoire whispered in his ear. "I know it's hard, but it might be easier to just tell them. We're probably going to wipe their memories before we leave, anyways."

Teddy knew she was right. He sighed and nodded while bracing himself for his explanation.

"Well, my hair is turquoise because I'm a metamorphagus, and that's just the color that's easiest for me—other than my natural color of course," to give proof, he allowed its hair to change to a natural sandy brown. "Well, it's either this or black…I never really found out," Teddy explained.

Everyone gasped at looked at Remus. With Teddy's hair like that, Sirius thought, he looked exactly like Moony did back at Hogwarts. Assumptions were quickly made to Teddy's parentage, although Tonks was oblivious to everyone staring between Teddy and Remus.

"Hey! I'm a metamorphagus too!" she exclaimed. "That's so cool, I've never met another one before! Hey, wait a minute…" she said, thinking hard.

Teddy didn't meet anyone's eyes, and he continued with a less certain tone than before, "Uh, and I'm not a Weasley or a Potter, but Vic's my girlfriend and Harry is my godfather, so I basically grew up around them. We were actually babysitting these three before this idiot," he pointed to James, "decided to play with a time turner. So, yeah that's really all I have for you guys."

"Your full name?" Dumbledore asked, his smile wide and his eyes twinkling. Teddy figured Dumbledore already knew EXACTLY who he was, but his pleading look did not sway the group.

"Come on, Teddy, just tell them! I want to see their reaction!" James said, smiling brightly. Albus rolled his eyes at his brother's antics, and punched him lightly on the shoulder. It was obvious that the whole thing was making Teddy uncomfortable, and laughing at him wouldn't help.

"Oh man, I wish I brought my camera." James said, basically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Shut up, James," Albus scolded.

Teddy sighed, and ran his hand through his hair before saying, "My name's Edward Remus Lupin."

* * *

Teddy tried his best to hide behind Victoire, but considering she was significantly smaller than him, it wasn't really working. Of course, it would be nearly impossible to describe the look that crossed Remus' face, or the exact color of Tonk's hair from embarrassment once she finally figured out the truth.

James did try his best though, laughing uncontrollably he cried, "Ha! You look like Darth Vader and Voldemort just walked into the room, Moony! And Tonks, is that even a color?!"

The room just sat there in complete silence; they all knew how Remus felt about his condition, and none of them wanted to bring up the implications that Teddy's existence may have.

All except for Dumbledore, that is, who still had that all-knowing twinkle in his eye as if he already knew this was all going to happen, and James who still couldn't control his laughter.

Eventually others began to grin, too, until Albus pushed James off the table he had sat down on and a few chuckles were heard.

"Ouch!" James yelled from the floor. He had finally stopped laughing, but without his laughter the room was once again bathed in awkward silence.

Sirius coughed in attempt to break it. "Well, um, Remus . . . Good on you?" He stuttered out, "and you too, Dora. He's um, a lovely boy?"

His comments managed to knock everyone out of their stupor except for Remus. He just sat, slack jawed, staring at Teddy. After a few more moments of awkwardness, he gathered his wits and decided to just ask Teddy the one major question on his mind—and probably everyone else's.

"Teddy," he started, "You aren't . . . well, you aren't like, l-like me, are you?" Teddy understood the question immediately and came out from his hiding place behind Victoire to shake his head.

"Not at all," he replied, finding it easier to speak when he needed to end his father's worry.

Remus looked relieved. "That's good. Good," he muttered, and then stood up quickly. "Well I'm going to go get some air, but I'll be back. . . soon." With that, he nodded to everyone before heading towards the front door.

"I guess I better follow him," Tonks mumbled. Her hair was still blush red as she rushed out the door in pursuit. For a moment the members left in the room stared at the still swinging door.

"That was certainly interesting," Dumbledore smiled, "Now I think it's okay for you to tell us more about yourselves, seeing as it looks like we will all be memory swiped after you leave. That is, if we can find a way to get you back. Now please, take a seat." He waved his wand and five chairs appeared.

"So," James smirked. "What would you like the wise James S. Potter to enlighten you with this evening?"

The Weasleys and Harry all looked like they had a million questions running through their heads, but only Harry managed to vocalize one.

" _Please_ tell me Ron has kids, too."

"Of course, daddy dearest!" James exclaimed with a certain glint in his eye. "Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermionie have two lovely children, Hugo, who is around Lily's age, and Rose, who is a first-year like Al. You'll also be happy to hear that she and Al here are best friends with Scorpius _Malfoy._ "

Harry just gave Ron an _I-told-you-so_ look as the two aforementioned 'parents' avoided eye contact, but all of them were confused about how different the future was. Harry and Ron's kids were friends with Malfoy's? Harry's son was in Slytherin?

Hermione turned away from Ron and toward Ginny, who was giving her a look very similar to the one Harry was giving Ron.

"Glad to see you finally acted on your feelings," Ginny whispered to her with a smile.

"I could say the same to you, _Mrs. Potter,_ " Hermione shot back. Ginny glared at her briefly while trying to hide her blush.

"So, Teddy," Sirius inquired. "How much longer before you grace the world with your presence?"

Teddy gave a weak smile, still slightly upset by his parents' reaction, "I was born in 1998, so give or take two years?"

Sirius was satisfied with this information, so he crossed his arms to let someone else speak.

"What kind of job do I have, James?" Ginny asked, still refusing eye contact with Harry. It was something she had often wondered, and even if she would later forget, it might be reassuring to know now.

"Well, mummy darling, you were a professional Quidditch player for a while, but when you were graced with yours truly you quit to become a sports journalist. Quite a respected one, too."

Ginny smiled, relieved and satisfied with how her life would be in the future.

"Any more questions?" James asked.

"How about you let someone else talk?" Victoire asked sweetly.

"Of course, Vic. I'm sure you are dying to tell your dad all about your relationship with Teddy."

"Not quite..." She muttered, casting a glance at Bill's 'fatherly' expression. "I really just meant why don't you let Al and Lily talk?"

James feigned thoughtfulness, "Ah yes, because the group had such a positive reaction to Al. But okay, I give up the spotlight." He turned back to the group, "But don't ask Al about his name again. Top secret."

James crossed his arms much like Sirius had done earlier and allowed someone else to speak.

"So, Al, how many grandchildren are there?" Mrs. Weasley asked. It sounded like there was a lot just between her two youngest, so she could only imagine how many the older ones had. She might have to start knitting sweaters now just to have them all done in time.

Al was still sheepish around the group after the outrage surrounding his name, but replied with a strong voice, "Twelve. Me, James, Lily, Hugo, Rose, Fred, Roxanne, Molly, Lucy, Vic, Dominique, and Louis. Thirteen if you count Teddy."

"Please tell me I wasn't dumb enough to name my own son Fred," Fred asked. While he wasn't certain he wouldn't under his own free will, if a dare or a bet had been involved, well—that's a different case.

The five kids made eye contact as Albus continued, praying that if they told him they would all just drop it. "No, Uncle Fred. He's George's son."

Unfortunately for them, it didn't.

"So am I planning on naming my son George?" Fred asked.

"I don't know for certain," Albus replied, using all of his skills to skirt around the question. "I think I remember hearing something about you being an 'eternal bachelor'."

The future children briefly glanced down in sadness, but Dumbledore caught it and interjected before anyone could notice.

"It is getting quite late. I'm sure Harry and Ron won't mind sharing a room with the three boys, and I am certain the same is true for the girls. Why don't we pick up this conversation tomorrow? Then we can also discuss how the children will be returning to their own time."

The group nodded in agreement and dispersed to their area of the house. The Golden Trio, Ginny, and the future children marched upstairs together without a word.

* * *

The rest of the night had been fairly uneventful. All the children (both past and present) had gone upstairs without a word, full of feelings of both shock and exhaustion.

Meanwhile, the conversation downstairs continued between Dumbledore and Sirius on how to get the children back to their own time before current timelines (and future ones) were disturbed.

"What can we try Dumbledore? They can't stay here forever," Sirius questioned in a hushed voice.

"You are quite right, Sirius, but I fear we may not have all we need to get them back to safety." Dumbledore replied.

"Well what do we need?"

"A time turner got them here, and a time turner can get them back. However in order for it to go forward in time, the time turner would need to be fused with the blood of a Russian Razorback dragon," Dumbledore said. Sirius had known Dumbledore long enough to know that the old wizard knew more than he let on, so he tried his best to get the information out of him.

"But you know as well as I do that the Russian Razorback hasn't been seen in over twenty years! The last one was spotted shortly after my seventh year, and they were declared extinct a short while after that!" Sirius hit his hand on the table and began pacing around the room. He was starting to not only get frustrated, but worried that the universe would cave in on itself if they didn't resolve it soon enough.

Dumbledore, however sat calmly at the table, and Sirius thought he saw a smile on the old wizard's lips.

"Yes I am quite aware, Sirius, please sit back down," Dumbledore asked politely. Sirius did what he asked and sat back in the sofa. "Now, as I was saying, a Russian Razorback's blood is needed to travel forward in time, but it is extinct. However, its sister species the Ukrainian Bladetail is still thriving. Its blood would most likely have the same effects on the time-turner. Also, I happen to have a vial here with me." Dumbledore drew the vial of blue blood out of his coat to show Sirius, who accepted the bottle skeptically and turned it over in his palm.

"Are you certain this will work?" he asked.

"It will most definitely serve its intended purpose," Dumbledore replied cryptically before taking the vial back from Sirius.

"Your theory is better than anything I have Dumbledore, I guess we can get them home first thing in the morning, and wipe out memories shortly after."

"Very well, Sirius. I will go prepare the time-turner and return in the morning. Goodnight." The two men got up from the table and shook hands in farewell.

"Goodnight, sir." Sirius said. Dumbledore grabbed his hat from the coat hanger, and walked out the door. He apperated moments later.

* * *

The morning came quickly enough for everyone. While the initial shock had worn off, Harry and Ron were still a bit surprised to find the three future boys in the room when they woke up. Harry was the first one to wake up, as he had a small nightmare, with Ron and Teddy just a few minutes behind.

"Um, if you and Ron are up, you might want to go downstairs for breakfast. It's not going to be very pretty when I wake up James," Teddy informed.

"Uh, right. Right... C'mon Ron," Harry nodded. He grabbed his glasses and he and Ron shuffled down to breakfast.

Teddy let out a sigh as soon as they left. Unfortunately, he hadn't been lying when he said it was going to be a nightmare to wake James up. James Potter may be a lot of things, but a morning person was not one of them.

Teddy decided it would be best if he woke up Albus first. Al, thankfully, _was_ a morning person and was used to helping get James up.

Ten minutes (and about 12 spells) later, the three boys were dressed and went to join the others for breakfast. The meal was spent mostly in silence, with the five future kids keeping to themselves on one side of the table and the present four doing the same. Mrs. Weasley had made them eggs and toast, which everyone seemed to be much more interested in than usual.

The silent meal was broken with the appearance of Sirius, who had come down to share Dumbledore's news.

"Well, kids it's been fun, but I'm assuming you want to go back to your own time where your parents actually know you," he started with a smile. He quickly earned the attention of everyone in the room.

"You know how to get us back?" Teddy asked. The excitement had even snapped James out of his usual morning stupor.

"I didn't figure it out, personally, but Dumbledore assures me he has the solution to get you back home. Judging by Dumbledore's impeccable timing, I can guess he'll be here in 3. . . 2. . .1."

Right as Sirius finished his countdown, the door opened and Dumbledore walked in. Sirius sat down with a smirk and a wink, causing the kids to grin too.

"Good morning, children. I take it you all had a good night's sleep?" Dumbledore greeted as he entered the kitchen. Eight mutters of agreement rang throughout the kitchen.

"Excellent. Well, I have brought a time turner that will take you were you need to go."

"Awesome," James said.

"Thank goodness," Victoire agreed.

"Yay!" Lily exclaimed. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Well it is all set up, if you are finished eating you can go ahead and leave. I've made the chain extra-long so it can get around all five of you. All you must do is turn it once, and-" Dumbledore added with a smile, "I wouldn't let James do it."

Everyone but James laughed as they stood up and allowed Dumbledore to lace the chain around them. He handed the turner to Teddy.

"Farewell children. Your journey is just beginning." Dumbledore smiled. Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Sirius went to stand by the old wizard as they waved goodbye.

A jolt later the five found themselves back where they belonged, at home at... Hogwarts?

"Leave it to Dumbledore not to get us at the right place. I think he's going senile." James sighed.

"Don't be rude, James," Victoire scolded, "Let's just go find Headmistress McGonagall or Professor Longbottom…"

"Vic's right, c'mon. Plus, it's dark. I don't want to be caught here with questions from prefects," Teddy stated.

"Not again, right Teddy?" Albus joked. Both Teddy and Victoire blushed at the memory. You get caught _one_ time…

Teddy grabbed Lily's and Victoire's hand and led the way. Albus shrugged and he and James followed. Of course, James got tired of following at took the lead.

"Weird, the castle looks different tonight..." James muttered. He got a glare from Victoire and added, "of course, I've never seen it at night before."

"He's right," Albus said. Vic glared at him too. "What? We all take turns with the invisibility cloak."

"Shhh." Teddy said, "Footsteps."

He was right. Before they had time to hide, a female voice said, "Stop right there." The five winced and turned towards the voice.

"Who the hell are you guys?" a male voice said. James found himself inches from the end of a wand. He looked up and saw... his dad? No wait, this person was much younger than his dad, and had differences in appearance, one of them being a Hogwarts robe. Standing next to him was a red head, her wand pointed at Teddy.

"I'm not going to repeat myself," the man warned.

"James, I think they're lost. . . This little girl looks terrified," the red said, gesturing towards little Lily, who was hiding behind Teddy.

"You're right, Lils. Let's just take them to Dumbledore," he whispered back to her.

"Um, I hate to interrupt the Head Boy and Girl, judging by your badges..." James said, the wand still inches from his throat, "but did you say your names were James and Lily?"

The man put his wand back in his pocket. "That's right. I'm James Potter, this is my girlfriend-"

"Lily Evans," the girl introduced herself. "And who are you?"

"In a whole lot of trouble." Teddy replied.

 **A/N: I had no idea "Teddy" was short for "Edward" until I looked it up like five minutes ago (unless the Harry Potter wiki is wrong, of course).**


	2. Chapter 2

The walk to Dumbledore's office was long and painfully awkward. The future kids were freaking out about the predicament they had gotten themselves in this time, while 1970's James and Lily were having a silent conversation about how the kids got there.

"So what are your names?" James asked, in attempt to break the silence.

"John Porter, but call me J.S." James Sirius lied perfectly.

"Luna Porter," Little Lily caught on.

"Al Porter."

"Teddy Lee."

"Victoria Wesley."

"Those are nice names," Lily said, "I take it you three are related?"

J.S. nodded with a smile "Yep, all five of us are related for the most part. Vic is our cousin, and Teddy is our godbrother."

"Well I'm sure we'll find out more from your conversation with Professor Dumbledore," James said, "We're here."

He walked up to the stone gargoyles and stopped, "Uhh, Lils what's the password again?"

"Lemon Drop," Lily supplied. "Honestly Potter, how on earth did you get head boy?"

"We can't all be as smart as you, Evans," James smirked as the entrance to Dumbledore's office was revealed.

The three Potter kids were pretty creeped out at this point. Here were their grandparents, who had been dead for nearly forty years, aged seventeen and blatantly _flirting_ in front of them.

Victoire, on the other hand, couldn't help smiling at the couple's actions. It reminded her of Harry and Ginny, and she made a mental note to tell him that whenever they made it home.

"Enter," the voice of Dumbledore was heard from behind the door. The kids were shocked from their personal thoughts as they were lead into the old headmaster's office.

"Hello," the kind, and albeit younger, face of Albus Dumbledore greeted them.

"We found these kids roaming the halls," Lily said.

"But they seemed more lost than dangerous, so we brought them here. I think they might be new students," James finished.

"I see," Dumbledore said, "and what are your names?"

"I'm John Porter, this is my sister Luna, my brother Al, our cousin Victoria Wesley, and Teddy Lee," James Sirius lied again.

Dumbledore nodded. "Well, Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, you may go back to your common rooms. I will get these students sorted out, and you may see some of them again."

"Okay, Professor." the Heads chorused. James grabbed Lily's hand as they walked out the door. The kids heard their voices fade as they walked towards the Gryffindor common rooms.

"Now that James and Lily are gone, why don't you tell me your real names," Dumbledore smiled. He leaned back in his grand chair, and gently stroked his phoenix, Fawkes.

"Well I'm James and this is Lily," James said, gesturing to his sister, but Teddy smacked him on the head.

"This is serious you idiot!"

"I was serious! Those _are_ our names, you know!"

Dumbledore just gave a small chuckle, "Slowly, please. I am getting kind of old."

James took a breath, he had unofficially become the person who explained the situation.

"Okay, so I'm James Potter, this is my sister Lily, and my brother Albus. The other two are our cousin Victoire Weasley and our godbrother Teddy Lupin. We're from the year 2017, but ended up here because of a faulty time-turner. Your Head Boy and Girl are our grandparents, and Remus Lupin is Teddy's dad."

Dumbledore nodded. "As I expected. You three look very much like Potters, but I can see some of Miss Evans in you as well. Mr. Lupin, you are a twin to your father at his current age, and Miss Weasley I see you are part veela."

Victoire nodded, "My mother has veela blood."

Dumbledore looked at the children standing in front of him. They all looked tired, and slightly scared. He could see in their eyes that they all desperately just wanted to go home.

"Well," he finally said, "I can get you back to your own time, but it will take at least a fortnight. I need the blood of a very rare Russian dragon that is on the verge of extinction, and it may take some time to get here. Until then, I have no other choice but to make you students, and you will have to pretend to be exchange students enrolling here. I must warn you that these are dangerous times, muggles and muggleborns are being killed daily by Voldemort's death eaters, but you will be safe in the castle." Dumbledore smiled at them, and they all nodded in understanding.

"Now then, what are your houses?"

"Gryffindor," James said. "Third year."

"Ravenclaw," Victoire said. "Seventh year."

"I've already graduated," Teddy said. "But I was in Hufflepuff."

"I'm in Slytherin," Albus said. "First year."

"I'm nine," Lily chirped.

Dumbledore sat forward and examined all their appearances again.

"Well we need to sort some things out first," Dumbledore said. "Teddy, would you mind going to Ravenclaw with Miss Weasley? You will also have to sit few classes you have already passed, I'm afraid."

"I don't think Teddy will have _any_ problem spending every single day with Victoire," James smirked. "Although, you may want to keep a close eye on your broom closets."

"James!" Victoire protested, "Stop embarrassing us!"

"That is fine sir," Teddy replied, ignoring the two. "But, if you don't mind me asking, will I have any classes with my father?" Teddy asked. He still felt a bit awkward about what happened back in the nineties, but he was hoping maybe seeing his father as a teenager would help make up for it.

"If you wish," Dumbledore replied. Teddy smiled and put his arm around Victoire.

"As for the three Potter children, James you are welcome to stay in Gryffindor." James nodded as a response.

"However, young Albus, Slytherin in this time is very different than it might be in your own. Most of the students are either death eaters or their children. I think it would be best if we re-sorted you." The old headmaster pulled the crumpled brown sorting hat from behind his desk and placed it on the boy's head.

" _Ahh, a time traveler. While you are a very ambitious young man, you are also brave in your experiences, and not cruel enough for the Slytherin house in this time period. It'll have to be_ Gryffindor!" the hat exclaimed.

"You will go into Gryffindor with your brother, as a third year as well. I think the classes will not be much a challenge for you, for you seem very wise."

Al nodded, his eyes shining with pride at the compliment from his namesake.

"And young Miss Lily, you may enter as a first year. Let us pick your house." He laid the sorting hat on the young girl's head.

 _"You are very much like your Grandmother, Miss Potter. While you are very young, I sense outstanding bravery deep within you._ Gryffindor!"

Dumbledore nodded, and created a Patronus charm.

"That will send for Mr. Potter and Miss Evans to escort you to the Gryffindor common room. All of you must keep your false identities and do not let anyone know where you are from. Victoire, I trust that you will show yourself and Mr. Lupin to the Ravenclaw common room?"

"Yes sir." Victoire replied.

Dumbledore rustled through his drawer and produced a wand, "Miss Potter, I think you will find this wand to be perfect for your time here. Feel free to keep it when all this is over, as well."

Lily accepted it with a smile, "Thank you, sir."

"Well then students, Welcome to Hogwarts, 1975!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

* * *

The next morning, all the future Potters decided it might be interesting to sit as close to their grandparents as possible. The plan worked perfectly, as they were welcomed with open arms, and Lily even asked Lily Luna what she thought about her very first night as a Hogwarts student.

They were all sitting near the end of Gryffindor's table, except for Remus, who was running late. They chatted all throughout breakfast, except for Peter, who kept receiving glares from Albus before he eventually got frightened and decided to leave.

"You look just like James, you know that?" Sirius said to J.S. He had moved right into James' personal space as he looked him up and down. "You don't wear glasses, though."

"Oh yea I guess we do kinda look alike..." He replied like he'd never noticed, "maybe we're distant cousins or something." Sirius ignored him and moved on to examining the other two.

"And you, little first year, look like Lily here, minus the eyes. Are you sure you aren't some sort of mini-Lily clone?" he continued.

"Um no. I'm Luna; we just look alike because of the red hair."

Sirius pulled a magnifying glass out of nowhere and looked at the children through it.

"Very interesting," he observed, "and this other one has the same eyes as you Lily—well color-wise that is. You guys are sure you've never seen my two lovely friends here before?"

He threw his arm around James and Lily, and waggled his eyebrows at them, "and are you two sure you didn't spawn these children?"

"Cut it out, Sirius." Lily replied, "Can't you see you're making them uncomfortable?"

Sirius listened to her and sat down before he went back to eating his breakfast. He wasn't really scaring them with his questions, it was just odd seeing him so young right after meeting him, older him, for the first time just hours ago.

"So do you guys need help getting around the castle?" James asked, "Dumbledore told us to show you around if you need it." He didn't seem to be as skeptical towards them as Sirius was, so the kids relaxed a little.

"Oh no, we're fine. We know the way." J.S. said with a wave of his hand, which instantly earned a smack from Albus.

"My brother's just kidding," he said with a sideways glare at J.S. "Of course we don't know the way _because we have never been here before_." The seventh years looked at the children oddly, but didn't think much of their behavior.

Teddy and Victoire walked in shortly after, and came and sat next to the children without even a second thought. Back in their time, it was normal for different houses to sit together, but judging by the odd glances they were getting; it wasn't the same in this time.

"Now who are you two, and why aren't you sitting at the Ravenclaw table?" Sirius asked bluntly.

"Oh this is our cousin Victoria and our godbrother Teddy," Albus replied for them.

"Yea, sorry about sitting here," Teddy said, getting the hint that it wasn't normal. "We just wanted to see how the kids were doing."

James and Lily nodded in understanding, but Sirius continued eyeing him wearily.

"Now you look just like Moony, except for the hair. What spell did you use to get it like that anyway?" Sirius leaned across the table to examine Teddy's hair, grabbing his head and pulling it down.

"Um it's naturally that color? I didn't use a spell." Teddy replied, dodging the first bit of recognition. "Can you please get off me?"

Sirius did, but was still looking at him like he was crazy.

"You're trying to tell me that your hair is naturally turquoise," Sirius said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep."

"No dye?"

"Nope."

"No spell?"

"Nope."

"Were your parents both sugar plum fairies?"

"Uh, no. They were definitely not sugar plum fairies."

"Why'd you say 'were'? Are they sugar plum fairies now?"

"No, they died when I was little."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sirius apologized for all the questions. "I wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable."

"Its fine, I've had a long time to get used to it." Teddy said.

"Hey look, there's Remus!" Sirius exclaimed, trying to change the subject. They weren't kidding when they said he and Teddy could be clones, except for Remus looking much more exhausted.

"Moony come meet the newbies!" Sirius happily said.

"This is little Clone James, and little Clone Lily, and other little Clone James with Lily's eyes, and Victoria, and your long lost twin brother."

The kids all gave timid blushes and waved to Remus.

"Did I miss something?" He asked.

"These are our temporary exchange students," James explained. "J.S., Al, Luna, Victoria and Teddy."

"Oh, well then hello, I'm Remus," he greeted as he took the seat between James and Sirius. He was sitting right across from his 'twin brother' and examining all the children in turn before he eventually reached Teddy. "Huh, we do look a bit alike," he said to Teddy. "I wouldn't say twins, though. What's your last name?"

Luckily, Teddy remembered James' lie, "Oh, it's um Lee. Teddy Lee."

"I don't know any Lee's. Guess it's just a weird coincidence." Remus said, and started pouring some cereal.

There was an awkward silence after that.

"Well we're going to go explore the castle, see you guys at dinner." J.S. said suddenly, pulling all four of his fellow time travelers with him out of the Great Hall.

"They're and odd bunch," Sirius could be heard saying as they left.

Once they were out of the Great Hall, everyone let go of the breath they didn't know they'd been holding.

"That went... Well." Al said.

"How many times am I awkwardly going to have to meet my dad?" Teddy sighed.

"Well let's see, 1975, 1996, and let's not forget your birth in 1998," James replied with a smile.

"Oh, shut up."

"I just want to go home," Victoire complained. "This is interesting and all, but I'm ready to go back to a time where people actually know who we are."

"We'll be back soon. I talked to Dumbledore earlier when he gave us our schedules, and he said he might even be able to get what he needs within the week." Teddy reassured her. "Just a few more days."

"Well I'm excited to get to learn some spells," Lily cheered.

"James and Al, you better watch your backs," Teddy chucked. "Or else Lily is going to be hexing you every day."

"In your dreams, Lil," James smirked.

* * *

Teddy had been right about getting to leave earlier than expected.

Dumbledore received the blood just a few days after, and had the time turner ready to go by the end of the week. The kids hadn't had much excitement during their stay—seeing as they were all in different years and had no classes together—except for Lily, who had now mastered five spells and two potions.

In the shot amount of time, they had also become like little siblings to James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus, who they sat with at all meals. The group even allowed Teddy and Vic to sit with them every day, much to Teddy's delight. Not only did he get to meet his father without any of the awkwardness that had been present during their last trip, he also got to get to know the kind of person he had been before many of the tragedies he had to endure.

James and Sirius gave "vintage" pranking tips to James Sirius, and Albus enjoyed getting to spend time without anyone comparing him to his father. Although, Sirius did constantly try to convince him to take a picture with James and Lily—claiming that if they ever had a son he would look just like Al.

The time travelers even invited them to come say goodbye, after Dumbledore promised he'd wipe their memories afterward.

"If you guys are going back home, why do you have a time turner? I thought those were only used to go back in time?" Sirius asked at the 'big goodbye.' The younger generation was standing across from the four friends and Dumbledore.

"Well, more like forward in time. You see, we're James Sirius, Lily, and Al Potter, and this is our god brother Teddy Lupin..." James Sirius explained before being cut off by Victoire starting to turn the time turner.

"Bye Gran, bye Gramps!" the Potter kids exclaimed as the effects began to take place.

"Bye Dad!" Teddy exclaimed as well, as their image began to fade away.

The last thing they saw of 1975 was some bewildered expressions and an extremely excited Sirius shouting, "I knew it!"

* * *

Finally, Dumbledore's time-turner returned them home. James sighed in relief and dropped down to embrace the rug of his own home while the others carefully removed the time-turner from around their shoulders. They took in their surroundings to make sure that they were actually in the right time, until James glanced at the doorway only to be greeted by his glaring mother and a very cross-looking Harry Potter.

"Where have you been?" Harry demanded immediately. He held something up for them to see; it was the broken doorknob to Harry's office. "James Sirius, why is the lock on my office broken?"

"I may or may not have accidentally broken into your office to steal a time-turner . . . which I then also broke?"

Harry did not look impressed with his son's explanation, but couldn't stay angry for long as Lily soon ran up and crushed him in a hug. "Please tell me you remember me this time, Dad."

He leant down to pick her up, "Well of course I do, Lils. Where did you guys go? Or should I say, when?"

Lily separated herself from his grasp. "Well, first we went back to when you and mom were teenagers, and didn't seem to know each other that well. Uncle Ron was teasing you, and you guys were being really weird to Al."

Harry shot a sympathetic glance to his son, imagining what the reactions would have been to not only his name, but what house he was in. He knew his younger self held a fair amount of prejudice against anyone who was in Slytherin, rooting from that initial fear that he almost got sorted in there, too.

Ginny, on the other hand, glared at James, knowing just as well as Harry that travelling back that far could've had serious consequences on the timeline. "Honestly James, when are you going to learn not to mess with your father's stuff? We still haven't been able to find the Marauder's Map that I _know_ you stole."

"Don't be too mad at him mom," Lily interrupted. "We were only there with you guys for a few hours. Professor Dumbledore was there, and he tried to send us home, but then we just ended up _further_ back in the past! But I got to go to Hogwarts! And I got a wand, and got to learn new spells, and I made some new friends—although they're probably really old now… Oh! And Teddy was really happy because he got to go to class with his dad!"

She waved around the wand that Dumbledore had given her, before handing it to her mother.

"This is very nice," Ginny complimented. "And it will be perfect for you to use—next year that is. Until then, I'm going to hang on to it, okay?"

Harry's expression had softened at the last bit of information his daughter gave. Although he knew Teddy saw him as a father figure, he also knew the Teddy would give anything to have been able to properly meet his real parents. Harry could only hope that Teddy would grow from the experience. As long as nothing was affected in the continuity of events, he figured he could forgive them for messing with time.

"How far back did you actually go?" Harry asked Teddy.

"Um, well. First we were in 1996, and that was really awkward by the way. You two are lucky you had memory erasing spells used on you or you'd probably still be blushing. It was pretty funny watching you react to the kids," he smiled.

Ginny burst out laughing when she tried to imagine her thirteen year old self learning about how her life was now. She must've been _mortified_ to see James, Lily, and Albus.

Teddy continued, "then instead of sending us back to the present, Dumbledore's time turner sent us to Hogwarts in 1975."

"Did you get the chance to meet your dad?" Harry asked.

"Yes, sir. We ended up staying there for about a week. The kids were all together in Gryffindor, and Vic and I were staying in Ravenclaw. We even had to attend classes with my dad and Sirius."

Victoire cut in, "we also got the chance to meet your parents, Uncle Harry. They were very kind, and their dynamic reminded me of how you and Aunt Ginny act."

Harry smiled, "Did they also get to find out who you all really are? Or was that just past-us?"

"James and I may have shouted it at the last minute," Albus said. "Sirius seemed quite happy about it."

Harry and Ginny both chucked. "Well, seeing as you caused no harm to the natural order of things, at least as far as we know, I will let you off with a warning. Except you James. You are grounded for the next week for breaking into my office."

James sighed in defeat. It was certainly not the first time he had been grounded, and he knew it was best not to argue. His parents could be very intimidating when they wanted to be.

"And thanks again, Teddy and Victoire, for watching them. Even if you all did end up taking a field trip to the past, you still managed to keep them in one piece."

"It was no problem at all, Aunt Ginny."

They all embraced in a group hug, and they stayed like that for a few minutes. The kids were just happy to be home, and Harry and Ginny were just happy that they were all safe. Harry was the first one to pull away from it.

"Now Lily," he smiled. "Why don't you tell me a bit more about these spells you learned, and then Al can tell us how it felt to stay in the greatest house of all time for a week."

 **A/N: And there's my re-write! This story was never intended to be more than a quick little adventure tale (nothing super detailed, mainly just me having fun with the different personalities and reactions), so if you're reading it for the first time I hope you enjoyed it. If you happened to have read the mistake-riddled original version (where I thought Victoire's name was spelt "Victorie" for 95% of the story), I hope you found this even more enjoyable than before. Feel free to leave a review or to come talk to me on tumblr cataclys-me :)**


End file.
